The present invention relates generally to work stations from which financial transactions may be conducted, and more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to wall mounted and/or vertically moveable work stations from which consumers may make money transfers.
Financial transactions may be conducted in many different types of settings. By way of example, financial transactions may be performed over the counter at a financial institution, over the counter at an agency acting as an agent for a financial services provider, or at a remote kiosk such as an automated teller machine (“ATM”). However, such financial transaction interfaces may have various design limitations. For example, bank service counters often are at a height to accommodate an average sized standing adult, but may not easily accommodate shorter individuals, children, or individuals in a seated position, such as in a wheelchair. Similarly, access to ATMs and other financial services kiosks may not provide complete access to shorter people or people in wheelchairs because of the inflexibility of the kiosk design.
With regard to transaction terminals, ATMs and financial transaction kiosks may require large amounts of floor space due to the kiosks footprint and this may make the locating of such kiosks problematic, especially in small areas and may make the kiosk less desirable to merchants. Further, instructions for making financial transactions, an interface for making a financial transaction, information related to the financial transactions, means for recording financial transaction particulars, and the like, are in general not incorporated into a single terminal. Poor accessibility and the diffusion of financial transaction interfaces and financial transaction instructions may make the underlying financial transaction less desirable to a consumer.
Moreover, the accessibility to consumers of financial transaction functionalities is not just a matter of convenience. The American Disabilities Act (ADA) was enacted to provide more routine access for handicapped users to a wide range of public and private structures. The ADA has greatly increased public access for handicapped individuals, and has wide ranging emotional and psychological benefits as well. Under the ADA, many retail establishments and the like are mandated to provide accessibility to people of all physical characteristics.